


Birthday Fairy Smut

by OBFrankenfics



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBFrankenfics/pseuds/OBFrankenfics
Summary: A birthday ficlet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaybear1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/gifts).



_**Since Jay has moved on from Cophine, we can't really post this in the Cophine chain so... Happy birthday Jay** _

* * *

 

"Lemon drop martini." The male voice spoke, setting the sugar rimmed glass in front of the redhead.

 

"Thank you, Henry." Swiveling slightly in her seat, Nicole sips the drink slowly. She doesn't have to thank him, doesn't even need to engage beyond giving him her order, but she grew up with a mother who enforced politeness, especially when it wasn't necessary. If it meant showing gratitude to the automated bartender with his cheesy, painted-on smile, well so be it.

 

"Whiskey sour, please." The brunette slides into the seat beside her, a smile on her lips.

 

Having been witness to so many people being disrespectful to their robotic servants, Nicole was glad for the shorter woman's company. She lets her eyes rake over the fit form, wrapped in white garments no different from her own, trimmed in silver around the cuffs and neck. Her brunette hair is pulled back in a single braid and although her skin is unnaturally pale, it's become something she's found quite attractive.

 

Who would think that being closer to the sun, getting a tan would be harder to come by? No doubt it was due to the UV filters that protected them from radiation.

 

"So… you come here often?" Nicole asks, licking a bit of crystallized sugar from her lips. She watches the brunette's eyes drop to her mouth and can't stop the smile from spreading.

 

"Only the past few weeks or so."

 

"Me too." Nicole chuckles. Five weeks. It had just been the two of them for five weeks now, alone and awake for unknown reasons on the space station Peacemaker on it's one-way trip to the planet Purgatory in the Gamma quadrant. Nicole's own military training kept her analytical mind going over the possible reasons. She would believe it were a malfunction of some sort, but the fact that she wasn't awaken alone made it that much more unbelievable.

 

Whatever the reason the AI on the ship decided to rouse both her and Waverly, a veterinarian of all things, it wasn't sharing that information with her.

 

"Thank you." Accepting the drink with a soft smile, Waverly turns toward the redhead, her legs crossing at the ankles on the stool that was a little too high for her shorter stature. "So… Mission Specialist Haught… I take it your flight checks went well."

 

"You would be correct Dr. Earp." A smile tugs at Nicole's lips as she takes a sip of her drink. She can feel it burning down her throat even with the hint of sour sweetness that accompanies 's another burn deep inside her that has nothing to do with the drink and more to do with the teasing smile on Waverly's lips.

 

Five weeks and she's noticed more about the doctor than she has about anything else on the ship. She's noticed the way the woman seems to choose spicier meals from the replicator, and the way she closes her eyes whenever she finds something she enjoys. She's noticed the way the woman has a very poor musical preference, and the way she bites her nails when she's nervous.

 

Nicole has noticed the way the standard regulation soap smells absolutely delicious on Waverly's skin. She's noticed how soft the doctor's lips could feel.

 

"Can I ask you a question?" Those soft lips quirk, revealing the devious nature of the inquiry.

 

"You can ask any question you like, however I reserve the right to decline to answer."

 

Waverly laughs softly, slipping off her stool and moving forward.

 

Nicole notices the way her knees part of their own volition, allowing the compact frame to occupy the space between her thighs.

 

"Have you ever had sex in zero gravity?"

 

Nicole's mouth dries seconds before the doctor presses that devious smile against her lips, the soft touch of fingertips tracing the side seams of her pants. There was that spicy softness she was missing. Well, if she was going to be stuck on a ship with just one other person, she was glad it was the strange vet with the ability to find the best ways to waste the time.

 

"Mmmm." Nicole pulls away. "I haven't, but it sounds a little too chaotic for me." Her fingers find the edge of Waverly's pants, sliding just inside the edge. "Besides… disengaging the gravity core to have sex sounds like one of those disaster movie plots."

 

"Come on. Disaster movies are great. We can have some sort of cheesy Titanic line like 'you jump, I jump' or something." Waverly presses closer again, her lips caressing the line of Nicole's jaw with feather-soft kisses.

 

"You know there are cameras monitoring everywhere, right?" But her hands are already tugging the shorter woman's top off.

 

Waverly breathes a chuckle against Nicole's throat, her fingertips finding the button closure of the redhead's pants. "The way things are going, we'll probably be dead by the time the rest of the crew wakes. And they'll be cursed with what...50 years of us defiling every surface possible?"

 

Nicole swallows. She doesn't want to think about dying. She doesn't want to think about Waverly dying. Even if they were forced to live another 50 years with only each other, she would never stop trying to fix whatever had gone wrong.

 

A hand slides down the front of Nicole's pants, robbing all worries and doubts from her mind.

 

"Take your shirt off."

 

Nicole doesn't argue, stripping off the garment along with her bra. She barely has a second before eager lips find her breasts. "Wave…"

 

"Mission Specialist Haught." Waverly presses her fingers closer, leaning back just slightly to look the redhead directly in the eyes. "Since you're not letting me have my fun, I'll have to take it another way, so I need you to shut the hell up and get your fine ass up on this bar."

 

A flutter of anticipation makes itself known as Nicole does as she's told, pressing herself backwards onto the bar, nearly slipping when Waverly tugs her pants off. "This is completely against regulations, Doctor."

 

"Well you can put me under arrest but… we played that game 2 days ago."

 

Nicole chuckles as the woman bent forward, brushing lips along the inside of her thighs. So maybe being the only two people awake wasn't such a bad idea. Arms wrap under her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge with surprising strength. She was about to protest but a hot tongue presses closer and she purses her lips, allowing just a small whimper to pass.

 

It doesn't take long to realize Waverly is just teasing her, her tongue darting out only to withdraw seconds later. They had a lot of time to waste, yes, but at the moment Nicole's patience was just about non-existant. A single fingertip presses into her and she groans.

 

Waverly stands back up to full height, watching her with a glistening smile. "Is this not enough for you?"

 

Nicole shook her head.

 

"Then tell me you want more."

 

Nicole's eyes narrow at the brunette who seems very entertained at the moment. She's contemplating being more defiant, but the Waverly knows exactly what she's doing and withdraws her single finger, eyebrows risen.

 

"Tell me."

 

Unable to stop herself, Nicole leans forward to capture soft lips, tasting herself on them before a hand in her chest pushes her back gently. Finally she relents. "I want more."

 

"One lemon-drop coming up."

 

The robotic voice accompanies the feeling of Waverly sliding two fingers into her depths and Nicole groans. "Fuck off, Henry." She curses as the bartender begins to mix the drink.

 

"I am unable to understand your command." The voice responds.

 

"Jimmy, disengage." Nicole sees Waverly's shoulders shaking with laughter as a tongue finds its home between her thighs again. "You… get back to work." She commands, the fingers of one hands sliding into the twists of Waverly's braid, pulling her closer.

 

50 years? Just the two of them? Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
